Hinata X Deidara A forbidden love
by HalfDemonKina
Summary: Hinata has fallen in love with a member of the AKatsuki. Can she keep it a secret or will she have to make a decision that will effect life in the leaf village as we know it.


Forbidden Love

A Hinata and Deidara story

Chapter 1

Early one morning Hinata was out had been working really hard on her new technique and wanted to impress the middle of her technique Kiba and Shino walked into the clearing."Hinata,"Kiba called,"come here."Listening to the call Hinata quickly finished her technique and went to her teammates."yes Kiba,what is it?"Hinata asked.

"We have a new mission from Lady Tsunade."Shino answered."What do we have to do?"Hinata asked still gasping.

"We have to patrol the border around the village and make sure there is no funny buisness."Kiba said with a a quick nod the team left.

***

Meanwhile at the AKatsuki hideout Deidara was getting ready for a mission of his was sent to kill a leaf village the genin he was sent to kill was Kiba Inuzuka,Hinata's had gotten information that Kiba would be on a patroling mission with the rest of team 8. His orders were to kill Kiba so he had no intrest in the would let them live awhile set out that dawn.

***

Hinata was at the back of the patrol using her byakugan to look behind for pursuers. Akamaru caught the scent of an enemy ninja on the wind."I know boy, I smell it too." Kiba said when he noticed Akamaru scenting the they noticed that the person was in front of them and he was coming in on impact.

There was a big boom and a big hole opened in the ground under the river creating a huge waterfall.A scream erupted from Hinata as she fell through the hole and she passed out in the process.

During the explosion Shino and Kiba managed to escape the woods and into a cave just outside the were both shocked that Hinata had fallen and would see if she was was night so they had a better chance of not getting they set out.

***

Deidara looked at the girl sleeping before didn't know why but he acted on impulse and saved looked cold and she was soaked from going under the took off his cloak and laid it over twitched in her sleep, she was about to wake thought about leaving but remembered his he was no coward he would stay and face knew what to do.

Hinata woke with a shudder and saw the man from before sitting beside threw a punch at him but he caught her threw the other and he caught that one tried to break free but he held her she relaxed her muscles expecting him to finish her off. She was surprised when he released her thought about trying to hit him but decided not to."why did you attack us?" Hinata asked.

Deidara avoided her gaze"It was my mission."he said stared at him curiosity burning in her eyes."Why did you save me?"she asked.

He looked into her eyes "Instinct,you weren't my target."he said.

"Then who was"

"Kiba"

Hinata got really mad but she didn't want to hit that was over. She threw a puch at him he caught her threw the other he caught it smiled at her and it was a smile filled with warmth and she lost herself."I have to go Hinata but i'll be back."And as on silent signal he kissed her struggled at first then gave Hinata heard voices in the let go of Hinata and hit her in the back of her head then he left without another word.

Kiba and Shino walked through the clearing and saw Hinata on the rushed over to see her."It looks like he didn't want to kill her."Shino said.

"How do you know he was here."Kiba wondered.

"Because his cloak is here."said Shino pointing to the cloak draped over Hinata."and he left something."

Next to Hinata was a wrapped up piece of opened it and found some got Akamaru to sniff it and Akamaru took a huge bite out of was delicious!

Shino and Kiba ate some and saved the rest for Hinata.

A couple hours later Hinata came thought all she expirienced was a hopes faded when she saw the cloak and the bread next to looked up and saw the worried looks on the faces of her knew something had happend but didn't press any questions on ate the bread in silence thinking about what she was gonig to final desicion, she was going to see him again.

Chapter 2

The team continued their treck home through the were tired and hungry even after the they came to the villages gate and after reporting to Lady Tsunade, Hinata went lie awake for several hours before falling the morning she found a note on her to it was a clay bird waiting to take it looked at the bird with intrest and, using her byakugan she found out that the bird was made of picked up the note and read it.

Hinata,Ive been thinking about that day by the waterfall.I have to see you again because I can't

get you out of my head. I almost blew up Itachi because i wasn't meet me

back at the waterfall tomorrow evening alone.

Hope you're there,

Deidara

Hinata didnt know what to was shocked that he wanted to see her he did feel the same way about had already decided to see him again so she wrote a short reply.

Deidara,Ive thought about you too and I will meet you at the waterfall.I promise.

See you soon,

Hinata

She gave the bird the note and it took panic struck her the chunin exams were tomorrow and she had to try again to be a thought about cunin exams started in the morning and there were going to be three fights for that could be in one of those fights but she wouldn't know until she looked at the pair board in the she could do today is train-----and worry.

Chapter 3

She woke up the next morning and she felt was the day she was going to see Deidara!Then she remembered...the pair board!She quickly got up and was out the door in half an rushed down the street...she was late! The exam hall was right around the she rounded the corner she nearly bumped into quickly went around him and skidded to a halt."Whats the hurry Hinata."Naruto asked walking up to voice caught in her throat."Im...ummmm...going to look at the pairboard and see whos fighting today."Naruto looked at her then smiled,"Mind if I tag along,I want to see if im fighting today."Hinata looked at the ground,"s..s..sure,no problem."

Hinata and Naruto walked into the exam weren't that many because the fights were about to walked up to the pairboard and peered at the names.

Negi vs Kiba

Lee vs Temari

Sakura vs Shino

Hinata sighed in didn't have to fight groaned loudly' "aww man,I don't get to fight at least I get to train with pervy sage."Naruto left with another was only a little after noon so she could watch the fights till 4:00,then she had to go home and get ready for her date with walked into the stadium and she saw Negi and Kiba in the shuddered as she remembered her fight with Negi,and she hoped she never had to go through that looked at the watching ninja and gasped as she saw Lee with had remebered when they hated each other so much and Gaara had tried to kill him but now they were chatting like old I guess it would be ok cause its better when people were getting took a place at the railing and watched the fights.

Hinata had lost track of the time and left the arena at mind flashed with pictures of the events that had happened shock,Negi had won the first match,Lee the second, and Sakura had won against shock rose as she thought about her teammates losing their hope did she have?How could she be sure she won?

Chapter 4

The sun had set when Hinata left her had anxiously hoped that he had not gotten bored and left her there. She raced as fast as she could across the mind was lost in thought so she didnt notice that she had raced into unfamiliar finally skidded to a halt next to a large funny looking looked around and thought to herself,"I dont remember this before the waterfall." She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking was dark and kinda cold but she didn't want to leave before she saw paused and looked at a small cave in the ground,"I don't have a good feeling about this."She looked around as the bushes rustled and let out a scream as a kunai pierced her fell to her knees and removed the kunai with gushed out of the wound and she let out a yelp as pain seized her.A figure walked out of the bushes and she gasped with horror as she recognized looked at his face and saw a small scar by his smiled as she remembered what Deidara said about almost blowing him up but the smile faded as he lifted the kunai about to strike closed her eyes and prepared to die.

***

Deidara was sitting under the waterfall as he watched the sun was getting late and he was beginning to said she would meet him here but she hadn't arrived she stood him up?Just then he heard a scream erupt from the sounded like Hinata! He made a bird and took off through the ahead he saw the cave to the AKatsuki he got closer he saw Hinata on the ground with a kunai in her watched as she took it out then he looked over as Itachi stepped out of the saw a smile start to form and he almost smiled himself as he remembered the scar on Itachi's their smiles faded at the same time as Itachi raised his kunai to ran,Deidara jumped.

***

Hinata waited for what seemed like forever for the kunai to hit but it never opened her eyes and saw Deidara standing in front of her and saw the kunai pierce his saw the look of surprise on Itachis face."What are you doing here Deidara?"Deidara looked up anger burning in his eyes,"Go away doesn't concern you."Itaichi looked at him,"It concerns everyone when a leaf genin is too close to the we'll just see what Pein has to say about this."A look of horror overcame Deidaras face but he gave in to grabbed Hinata's hand and led her toward the didn't budge;She was frozen by wispered in her ear,"Don't worry,I won't let them hurt you."She nodded and followed Deidara and Itachi into the never let go of Deidara's hand.

The cave was wet and cold when they first entered it but began to warm as they continued on the hideout looked somewhat like an underground was actually kinda still had his head bowed and was deep in looked back and saw that people were following gripped Deidaras arm tighter and he too looked bent down and whispered to her,"They won't hurt just want to see what this is about."

They finally arrived in a large tunnel; It was warm and saw a large stone tower that stopped just before the ceiling where a tall man was poised at the looked down at Hinata and narrowed his eyes,"What is this you bring me Itachi." Itachi bowed his head,"I found this leaf genin close to the base."Pein looked at him,"Then why didn't you kill her."Itachi lowered his eyes,"I tried to but as I was about to strike Deidara jumped in the way."

There was a gasp of horror from the AKatsuki.

"Traitor."

"Leaf-lover."

Pein stared toward Deidara,"Is this true?"He asked.

Deidara averted his gaze before he spoke."Yes its true,I was protecting her from Itachi but she didn't know she was too close to the AKatsuki base."

Pein jumped from the pillar and was inches from Deidaras face."But why didn't _you_ kill her." Deidara looked up to meet his gaze."Because,I asked her to meet me."

Pein looked surprised if only for an instant then went toward his pouch for a kunai."That doesn't answer my question does it.I asked why didn't you kill her."

"Because I love her."

Hinatas ears rang and she felt loved me? Yay, I can't believe it!

But her smile faded as Pein jabbed the kunai into Deidaras already open cried out in pain and gripped his side as he fell to the grabbed his head and spoke in his ear."ok Deidara,if you want to love a leaf genin then fine.I understand the chunin exams are going your precious wench doesn't die you bring her back to stay and she can never leave theres a catch that you will find out soon you bring her go!"

Deidara grabbed Hinata and raced through the tunnel.

Chapter 5

It was after midnight when Hinata got back to her house. Only eight more hours until the next scores go couldn't believe it there were more fights and she might be in one of got changed and crawled into her bed;she was asleep when her head hit the pillow.

***

When she woke,her head still grogy from the lack of sleep,she spent time staring at the celing her head spinning from the events the night had to finish the Chunin exams and then,if she suvived,she had to go with Deidara and live in the AKatsuki turned her head and looked at the -thirty; in half an hour the second exams would got up and got walked over to the window and stared at the busy street heard a squeak from the window and looked of Deidara's birds was there and he had a took the note and read it and it had three simple words...

I'll be watching

Hinata looked at the note with sparkles in her was going to be watching her?Yay! Hinata looked at the clock. It was 7:45! Hinata had to hurry if she was going to make it on time.

Hinata made it to the arena with just minutes to spare she rushed over to the board and took a time there were four matches on the board.

Shikamaru vs. Kankuro

Ten-Ten vs. Naruto

Chougi

Hinata vs. Ino

Hinata's stomache sank as she saw her name on the board but she had to was no way she could win. Ino was strong,too strong.

"Worried?" a voice called from behind spun around to see who it was.

Behind Hinata was a Genin the she had never seen smiled at her and that be Deidara?She looked at his face and recognized his bright blue eyes.

Hinata looked up at him and whispered,"Deidara,is that you."

He smiled and stroked her cheek."You bet,but today call me Kysa so the police don't catch me." He pulled Hinata into a tight hug and pecked her on the cheek."Remember," he said,"i'll be watching you so good luck."

He let go of her and sprinted into the stadium waving to her as he stood there dazed. So dazed that she didn't notice Naruto come up behind her.

"Hinata!Good luck in your match today." Naruto said."By the way,who was that ninja you were with?"

"Oh! That was Kysa,Hes a really good friend."

Will Hinata win her battle and go to live with Deidara. How long can she keep the secret from her friends. Find out in the next installment.


End file.
